School Days
by fourze77
Summary: Takumi Ryuji is an ordinary school boy with an ordinary life. He is a nerd and often get bullied in school. He has a crush on the school idol and always admire her. Light grey monsters suddenly appeared at his school. What will happen if he find a strange metal case in the school library? Will his life change forever? Will he able to protect those who he cared around him? Find out.
1. New Beginning

**SCHOOL DAYS**

**Night**

A man seems to be running away from something while carrying a metal case. The mysterious figure was chasing after him until he seems exhausted. The figure attacked the man which caused the man to fall down onto the ground and a cut on his left cheek and the blood began flowing down from it.

"Hand over the belt." the figure demanded.

"Never!" the man denied.

"Come on, you will be given one million yen in exchange for the belt. Isn't that great?" said the figure.

"I rather die than handing this over to you monster." said the man angrily.

"Just give me the belt already. This is your last chance." added the humanoid monster.

"Sorry, the answer is no." said the man.

"Then, you can just die." added it.

"Or maybe we can make you into of us, the next evolution of mankind, Orphnoch." suggested the it.

"The next evolution of mankind, don't make me laugh. You're all just a group of monster who afraid of death." chuckled the man.

Despite the wound was made on his face and he was tired, he does not gave up easily. He stood up and continued running until he reached The Smart Brain Highschool, one of the prestigious school in the country and a place where no orphnoch are allowed to enrolled. He jumped over the brick wall.

**Smart Brain Highschool**

**Library**

He brought the bag inside the library and went behind one of the large bookshelves in it. Then, he saw a large painting hanging on the wall. He touched the painting only to be revealed that there was a trapdoor behind the large painting which was enough for a human to get in. There was a flashing control panel on the centre which requires 4 digits, a fingerprint and retina scanning.

He quickly keyed in the 4 digits and did a fingerprint and retina scanning. Luckily, the security system accepted them and a door was opened which was a passage toward the hidden base. He ran quickly toward the base and put the case on the white desk.

After that, he ran out of the base and felt glad that the bag would be safe in there.

**Corridor**

'It should be safe there.' thought the man and as he walked out from the library.

"There you are, Hino. I've been looking all over for." said Saber as he was staring at Hino's empty hands.

"What? Where's the belt? Where did you hide it" demanded Saber.

"Somewhere safe." answered the man.

"Then, I'll kill you. Any last word before I turned you into dust?" said the orphnoch as he was ready to kill the man.

"Yes, Saber do you believe in the afterlife?" asked Hino.

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing as an afterlife." said the cobra orphnoch.

"So, you don't believe in the afterlife but I do, Saber." said Hino.

"So you rather go to your so called afterlife than living a luxury life here. Is that it?" wondered Saber, the cobra orphnoch.

"Yes, I will protect the belt till someone who is worthy come to pick it up. Even with my life." said Hino as he transformed into a tiger orphnoch.

"What? You're an orphnoch or did my eyes fooled me?" said Saber in shocked.

"I have been an orphnoch longer than you think." explained the tiger orphnoch.

"I thought you're a human." said the shocked cobra orphnoch.

"I was." said Hino.

"Then, I will kill you, traitor." said the angered Saber.

"Here I go, my friend." added Saber as he charged at Hino.

As the orphnochs were fighting and clashing over the belt, the sound was loud enough to wake up the guards. The guard left his post and went to search for the source of the sound. He was shocked to see two monsters were fighting against each other.

"Aaaarrghh! Monster!" screamed the guard as he began to run away.

**Guard Post**

The guard saw his co-worker running away as if he was being chased.

"Hey, what is wrong, Hamato?" asked his co-guard.

"Monsters! Monsters are fighting!" screamed Hamato.

"Monsters are fighting? Against who, hero? Could it be that it is your imagination?" wondered his co-guard.

"No, Hayato. It is true. I saw them fighting against each other." said the panicked Hamato.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go check it out." said Hayato who seems did not believe Hamato.

"But..." Hamato was frightened as he was lost of words.

"Don't worry, I will accompany you. Come on." assured Hayato.

**Library**

They went to the library and saw the place was messed up as the books were all over the floor. Clawprints were all over the place showing that there was a fighting there . They saw a large broken window which the fragments were also on the floor. This caused a shocked to Hayato as what Hamato said were true after all. There was no way an animal could jumped through the windows as they were higher than the shelves.

**Alley**

Hino was badly injured due to the brutal attacked by Saber. He turned back into his human form as he tried to stay in the shadow away from the Smart Brain Cooperation, a very successful and powerful company which it's aim was remain unknown to the public. The company was only known for creating advanced technology to give a comfortable life for the humans.

"Damn it." said the wounded Hino as he tries to walk while covering his scratch right arm. A green blood was spilling from the wound.

"Thank god, I still got this serum from the lab. This should be the last one. The serum which allowed an orphnoch to advance its regeneration ability. They said that when an orphnoch took it they will gain an instant regeneration." muttered him as he was holding a syringe contain a blue liquid in it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Hino as he injected it into his body which allowing the wound to instantly healed.

"I've to warn the others." muttered Hino as he began to walk away.


	2. Enrollment

**Morning**

**Apartment**

**Bedroom**

A young boy was very excited on that day. There was his dark blue uniform with SB logo on the left side of it. He took it from the hanger and wore it.

"Today is the day. Yes." said the excited schoolboy as he was fixing his school tie.

"Ryuji-kun, hurry up or you will be late for school." the young woman reminded him.

"Yes mom, I'm coming down. Just wait for a moment." said Ryuji as he was facing the mirror while combing his black hairs.

"Yeah, that more like it." added him as he was making a pose.

"Yes! Yes!" shouted him as he went down the stairs.

**Kitchen**

"Good morning, Ryuji-kun." greeted her.

"Good morning, mom" the boy greeted back.

"Oh, look great today, Ryuji." said the muscular who was reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, dad." the boy expressed his gratitude toward his father.

The table was full of foods for the breakfast. The boy sat down and took a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. He ate them happily. Then, after he finished eating, he took his bag and went to school.

"Thanks for the food. I have to go now. Bye mom. Bye dad." said the boy as he departed.

**Smart Brain Highschool**

**Main Gate**

As the young boy came into the school with a smile on his face. Suddenly, a guard stopped him as if he was a stranger even though he wore the uniform. He checked the boy's bags and saw nothing suspicious except for his tie which is red rather than black.

"What kind of tie are you wearing?" asked the guard angrily.

"Why? Is it wrong?" wondered the boy.

"Of course. The ordinary schoolboys must wear a black tie. Other than that is not allowed." explained the guard.

"Hamato. He is the new student." said a young and beautiful woman as she came over.

"Oh, Sakura-sensei." said the shocked guard.

"Can I take him to meet the principal?" asked the female teacher.

"Yes." said the guard as he let them go.

They walked away from the gate and headed toward the the school office.

**Office**

The building was huge and white in colour. It was like a huge tower standing in the middle of the school. The glass windows shined as they reflected the sunlight. All the materials were made from very expensive and strong materials. The school office looked more like a fancy hotel rather than ordinary office. As Sakura-sensei gave Ryuji a school tour while they were walking toward the principal office. She just looked at the amazed young boy as he was watching the buildings around him in excitement.

"So, I heard you are an honour student, right? Can you tell me more about yourself, please?" asked Sakura-sensei as she started the conversation.

"Yes. Well, as you can see, I am just an ordinary boy came from an ordinary family." explain young Ryuji.

"Oh, I see. Can you tell about your secret of success, please?" asked the teacher again.

"My secret of success is just you need to study hard and have less distraction when you are studying." explain the boy.

"Oh, and we are here." said the teacher as they were in front of the principal room.

They went inside the principal office silent.

Principal Office

The young boy looked around the principal office. He was amazed by it's area which reminded him of his previous classroom.

"Is this an office or a club room?" asked the boy.

"This is really the principal office. Oh look there he is." said the teacher as the principal arrived.

"Wait a minute. I think I recognise that face." said Ryuji as he was staring the principal which he did noticed as he was busy checking some documents.

"Takeru-sensei, the new student is here." said Sakura to the principal as she was handing him Ryuji's documents.

**Library**

The students were busy talking when Ryuji came in a pale and disappointed face. The library which was one of the noisiest place suddenly became silent as the students just staring at Ryuji's pale face as if he seen a ghost. His face was scary enough to make the students felt frightened which some of them left the place hurriedly.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Ryuji kept asking himself repeatedly.

Then, he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and there were numbers written on it. He kept thinking what might the numbers be which was given to him by the principal himself.

'Why did he gave me this number without even telling what it is?' thought the boy.

He stood and walked around the bookshelves and saw a huge painting on the wall. He touched the it and felt something was behind it. He looked around just to make sure no one was snooping on him. He pulled it aside and saw a control panel.

"Wait a minute. Maybe this is the place the principal wants me to go?" said the boy.

He keyed in the passwords and did some biometric scan. The huge metal opened only to revealed a secret passage. The curious boy walked into it. As he got in, the door closed on its own which made the boys felt shocked and scared. The scared boy just walked along the passage.

**Hidden Base**

As the boy came into the place, he saw a multiple of place on the huge screen. He realised that he can monitored around the school compound. Suddenly, he started to heard a voice.

"Welcome to the Smart Brain Underground Base, Trial." greeted the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself." demanded the young boy.

"I am Alpha, an artificial intelligent created by Professor Nago Kisaka." answered the voice as a combat robotic face appeared on the huge screen.

"Professor Nago Kisaka, is it my grandfather created you?" asked the boy.

"Correct, your grandfather established this base hidden from the world to protect you from danger." said Alpha.

"Danger? What kind of danger? Kidnapping? Robbing? Assassination?" asked to chuckled boy who did believe Alpha.

"From the orphnoch, the next evolution of mankind. They have a humanoid body with enhanced superhuman abilities. They are light grey in colour and they can be anyone around you including your own family." explained the artificial intelligent as he showed Ryuji the pictures of some orphnoch  
which some resembled the animals or even plants in a humanoid body.


	3. New Hero

**Smart Brain ****Cooperation**

**President Office**

There was a huge desk with a chessboard on it. Some of the pieces had been placed out from the game. It seems that the white king was having a pinch. A man was sitting on his chair with his hands crossed. He was watching the video on his laptop screen about the news. A smirked was form on his face.

"So, the boy has found the secret base. This will be interesting." said the man as he took the photo of Ryuji Takumi from his letter.

"Satomi-sama, you have a visitors." said a young girl who wore a blue suits with short hairs as she came in.

"Oh, tell him to come in, please." said the man who wore a black suit.

"Please wait for a moment, sir.' said the girl.

"And Yuri, don't try to force yourself to work overtime, okay." said the president.

"Okay, boss." added the girl as she showed an okay sign before went out of the office.

**Later**

"Welcome to the Smart Brain Cooperation, my friend." Satomi greeted the man.

"What do you want, Fudo Satomi?" asked the foreign man with an angered face.

"Come on, is that how you use to greet back an old friend." said Satomi who was trying to cheer up the man.

"Okay, straight to the point, who do you want me eliminate next?" the man asked again.

"Mr. John, I want you to eliminate this man." explained Satomi as he handed the foreigner a picture of Hino.

"Can you do it?" asked Satomi curiously who knew that John was not someone who will accept a job without a reason.

"Fine, I'll do it. However, if you disturb me again, I'll make sure that you will lose your head." John accepted the job as well as threatening Satomi.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I know I called you when you having vacation, sorry for that, my friend." Satomi admitted his mistake and apologize.

"Take care, Mr. John." Yuri waved her hand happily as she watched John walked away.

**Smart Brain Highschool**

**Class 2A**

The students were busy texting and talking to each other. Sakura-sensei came in with Ryuji. The students quickly went back to their places as the two of them came in. They stood up ready to greet their teacher.

"Good morning, sensei." greeted the students as they bowed to their teacher.

"Good morning, everyone. Today, we have a new student. Come in, please." said the teacher as she called Ryuji.

Ryuji came into the class while carrying a black bag on his back. He started to see the students were whispering to each other. He took a marker pen and wrote his name on the whiteboard.

"Takumi Ryuji, nice to meet you all." Ryuji introduced himself as bowed toward the others.

**Later**

**Field**

As the boys were playing football, the girls were doing some running practice. Ryuji saw a long black haired girl who was sitting on a bench near the field being surrounded by the other female students. Her skin was cream coloured as her eyes were as black as an ink. She has a straight nose. Her lips were full and soft pink in colour. Her appearance had made Ryuji blushed upon seeing her.

"Eh, is it me or I see you're blushing?" teased his friend as he saw Takumi blushed.

"Stop it, Keitarou." said the red face Takumi.

"Come on, man." said Keitarou as he wrapped his arm around his friend neck.

"What is her name, Keita?" asked Takumi.

"Don't judge her just by her beauty, man. Or she could beat you like a bug." warned Keitarou.

"Her name?" demanded young Takumi as he watched her.

"Arima Shirayuki, daughter of Arima Keita, the heiress of the Arima Cooperation. One of Smart Brain alliance." explained Keitarou.

Suddenly, there were students running as if they were being chased by something. The situation was choas as a light grey humanoid monster came walking while attacking the students. There were screaming all over the school. Ryuji who saw the monster ran away faster than everyone.

**Locker Room**

Ryuji went to his locker. He opened it and grabbed the metal case. He opened it and saw a belt. He took the belt and put it on his waist. He took the flashlight and camera from the case. He put them onto his belt and took the phone. He flipped opened the phone keyed in the numbers.

**=STANDING BY=**

He thrust it up above his heads with his right arm straight up.

"Henshin." said Ryuji as he slotted the phone into the slot on the belt, flipping it down to form a buckle.

**=COMPLETE=**

The red lines ran up on Takumi's torso and down his legs. A flash appeared before fade away. An armored warrior stood in Takumi's place, red lines across the suit glowing just as bright as the helmet's bright yellow eyes. The tips of his fingers were coated in metal and the helmet had two small antennae springing up from the lines. The two large eyes were formed.

"Let's do this." said the masked Takumi as he ran out from the locker room

**Field**

The students were panicking as they were being cornered at the field. The monster kept attacking them. The victims were turned into dust. The scream were louder than before.

"Which one of you has the belt?" asked the monster.

The frightened student were shivering as they been waiting for their turn to be the next victim.

"Answer me." demanded the monster as he kept attacking the student.

The monster grabbed Shirayuki's up. She was struggling to breathe. The monster just laughing as he the suffering poor girl.

Suddenly, a few blasts were sent toward the monster sending him flying and he freed Shirayuki from his hands.

"Who did that?" asked the angered monster.

The students looked at the source of the beams. They were shocked to see a masked figure was pointing his gun at the monster. He was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He was relaxing as he took his gun and transformed it into a phone.


	4. First Battle

**Roof**

The masked figure was just relaxing as he enjoyed watching the pissed monster as the figure continued shooting at the monster. The figure signalled the students to run away.

"This will be a piece of cake." said the figure as he put his thumb and index finger on his chin.

"Don't let your guard down, Ryuji." said Alpha.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" asked Ryuji as he was shocked to hear Alpha's voice.

"I am connected with the suit. Go for it, Ryuji." said the artificial intelligent as he encouraged Ryuji to fight.

"But...But...I don't know how to fight." admitted the scared boy.

"Eh! I though you say that it will be a piece of cake of cake?" wondered Alpha.

"That line was to make me look cool." explained Ryuji.

"In that case, there is no need to worry. I will guide you. That is the purpose of me." added Alpha.

"Oh! Okay, I hope I did not end up in a grave." said the nervous Ryuji.

"Don't worry about it. Leave the strategy to me while you just concentrate on attacking him, got it?" explained Alpha.

"Okay." said the boy.

"Let's go, Ryuji."

"Roger!" responded the high spirited boy.

**Field**

"Damn you! Come down here and fight!" shouted the angered orphnoch as the students ran away as they screamed.

The figure jumped and did a front flip before landed on the ground with legs bent to prevent them from breaking apart. He just stood up and stared at the humanoid cactus.

"That belt could it be? Impossible! Faiz!" said the shocked and angered orphnoch.

"That's right and this will be be your grave. Prepare yourself, monster." said the calm figure who known as Faiz as he changed into an offensive stance.

"I like to see you try." said the cactus orphnoch proudly.

"Here I go!" shouted Ryuji as he landed a punch on the orphnoch chest which did not affected it at all.

"Eh! No way." said the shocked Ryuji as he continued punching it.

"Hahahaha! Is that you got?" said the orphnoch as he performed an uppercut on Ryuji sending him backward as he fell on the ground.

"Owww! That's hurt!" exclaimed Ryuji as his chin were hurt no thanks to the uppercut.

"Emm, Alpha, I'm in a big pinch right now." said the scared boy.

"So, what?" wondered Alpha.

"I thought you were going to help me fight him." said the poor Ryuji.

"I did say I was going to guide you but I didn't say I will help you fight him." explained the artificial intelligent.

"You were joking, right?" wondered Ryuji.

"Maybe?" said Alpha.

"What kind of sick joke is that?!" shouted the angered Ryuji.

As the two were arguing, the witnesses were just watching at the masked figure who seems to be talking to himself. The monster were getting more irritating as the time passed away. Some of the hiding students took pictures of the masked figure.

"How long are you going to shouting at yourself?!" exclaimed the cactus monster.

"Hey Alpha, why can't he hear you?" asked the curious Faiz.

"Because I am talking to you in this suit so others cannot hear me." explained Alpha.

"Oh! Thanks for the tip my useful AI." said Ryuji as he forced himself to calm down.

"Come here you!" shouted the humanoid cactus as he charged at Faiz.

**Near Principal Statue**

Orphnoch kept chasing after Ryuji all over again and Ryuji kept circling the huge statue again and again. This causes both of them to feel a bit dizzy due their non-stopping spin.

"Why you?" the orphnoch just kept circling the statue again as he kept chasing Faiz.

"What's wrong? Tired already." mocked Faiz.

The monster then released his spikes which he aimed at Faiz. The spikes went forward liked moving bullets which hit Ryuji on his abdomen, chest and even his arm. This caused Ryuji to fall down and lying helplessly as he was paralysed for a moment. The monster took the chance and beat Ryuji which the students felt the horror as they watch the knight got helplessly beaten. Shirayuki went over and kicked the monster sending him backward. She stood near Faiz.

"Are you al-right?" asked Shirayuki as she helped him to stand up.

"Thank you, Shir-I mean student." said Ryuji who almost blown his cover.

"Damn you, woman." the orphnoch curses Shirayuki as he shot his spikes.

As the spikes was moving toward the two. Suddenly, the suit moved on its own and blocked the oncoming spikes which caused the witnesses shocked. Ryuji charged at the monster with vengeance as the orphnoch tried to hurt his crush. He threw the punches on the orphnoch chest rapidly and powerful.

"This is my gratitude for your spikes earlier." said Ryuji as he threw a powerful punch.

"This is for messing my first day at school." added Faiz as he punched.

"And this is for trying to hurt the most beautiful girl on school!" shouted the masked Ryuji as he kicked the orphnoch.

"Damn you, Faiz." cursed the monster as he was dying.

"I'll see you on the other side." said Faiz as he stared at the monster who later turned to dust.

Faiz just standing near the monster's remain as he though for a while. He began to realised that he is weak and need a training to strengthen his body in order to become Shirayuki's knight in a shining armor. As he tried to leave, he felt someone is hugging him. He looked back and saw it was Shirayuki who hugged him. Thanks to the mask, Shirayuki did not know who the hero is.

"Could stay a bit longer?" asked Shirayuki.

"I can't citizen, I have another mission to do." said Ryuji in his heroic tone.

"Will be able to see you again?" wondered the school idol.

"Don't worry, I will be there for you if you need me." said Faiz as he began to walk away.


End file.
